


SMZS One Shots - The Origin

by orphan_account



Series: SMZS - My Version [2]
Category: SMZS, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Canon divergence somewhat, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sneakpeaks, backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the back stories of the characters of the characters in SMZS One Shots
Relationships: Aman Tripathi & Goggle Tripathi, Aman Tripathi & Kusum, Goggle Tripathi/Kusum, Kartik Singh & Goggle Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Kartik/Aman
Series: SMZS - My Version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Kusum's Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is Kusum's back story.
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

Kusum had understood at a very young age that she was different from the others. She was usually a shy yet bubbly person who was always seen running around everywhere. So much that her teacher had once asked her to take part in a running race (which she won, first place Sunaina ji)

So, it was not a very big surprise for her when she started to get attracted to girls and boys when she hit puberty. She took it in her stride and started flirting with both the genders without any hesitation if someone started to flirt first. School got over, so did college and then started the drama called 'when will you marry'.

Her parents want her to get married as soon as possible, her relatives were showing her pictures of boys every time they came over and it was starting to reach the melting point until the day Sunaina Tripathi came over with her proposal.

It was one of the normal days in her life. She was just lazing around in her house when he overheard the conversation between her mother and Sunaina Tripathi.

"Kusum toh ab shaadi ki age ho chuki hai, kab uski shaadi karoge tum log?" Sunaina Tripathi asked. _(Kusum is of Age for marriage right now, when are you going to get her married?)_

"Hum tayaar hai uski shaadi karne ke liye, par woh hamesha mana kar rahi hai. Uske saath kya karoon? Kuch samaj nahi aa raha" her mother complains. _(We are ready to get her married, but she always says no to anyone. What should we do with her? I cannot understand what I should do.)_

"Kisi ladke ka chakkar nahi hai na? Shaayad wohi ho saktha hai" Sunaina commented. _(She is not in love with anyone is she? That can be the reason)_

"Arey, bachpan se woh ladki sabke saath chakkar chala rahi hai, kis ko batha kya ho raha hai?" she said. _(That girl has always been seen with someone since childhood, who knows what is happening?)_

"Ek solution hai mere paas. Mera beta Aman bhi kuch samay ke liye shaadi karne se mana har raha hai. Kyoon na un dono ka shaadi kardenge?" Sunaina suggested. _(I have a solution. My son Aman is also refusing to get married for quite some time. Why don't we get them married?)_

Her marriage? With her son Aman? That very Aman who she had gone out with as a 3rd wheel during school/college days?

"Yeh toh bohot achcha idea hai. Aman ke waapas ane ke baad ek baar usse milvado, toh rishta pakki." she agreed. _(That is a great idea. Let us meet with Aman after he returns, we can then finalise the marriage)_

"Kusum beti! Idhar aao! Kuch baath karni hai tujse" her mom called and she did some drama like she wasn't listening in on the conversation and went inside the room. _(Kusum! Come here! I have to talk about something with you)_

"Beti, yah Sunaina Tripathi hai, aur humara ichcha hai ki tum uske bete ke saath shaadi karogi." her mom explained. 'As if' she thought as she saw Sunaina ji take out a photograph. _(Daughter, this is Sunaina Tripathi and we wish that you will marry her son)_

"Yeh, mera beta Aman hai aur... tum uske saath shaadi karne ke liye haan kehdogi toh humko bohot kushi hogi" Sunaina said as she showed the photo. Kusum started at the photo, focusing more on the girl standing beside Aman than Aman himself. _(This is my son Aman and we will be happy if you agree to marry him)_

"Um... kuch samay le loon jawab dene ke liye?" Kusum asked. "Ji, zaroor! Take your time! Koi urgency nahi hai. Kuch baar humare ghar bhi aao, shaayad kuch humare parivaar ke baare mein bhi jaan jaaoge." Sunaina suggested. _(Um... can I take sometime before I say my answer?) (Sure! Take your time! There is no urgency. Come over sometime, you can also get to know the family)_

"Teek hai auntiji, main todi dher sochkar apna jawab bataungi" Kusum said with finality and fled towards her room with the picture still in hand. _(Ok aunty, I will give my answer in some time)_

She then decided that she will go along with their plans until she gets her opening to escape. And this drama ultimately led her to Goggle Tripathi - The chubby, cute girl who was loud and bold enough to convey whatever she wanted to say (And the one she was attracted to in the picture itself). There were initial misgivings, of course there were with Goggle knowing that Aman was gay and would never consider marrying her and Kusum being thrown off by Goggle's initial attitude towards her. But then, Kusum realised that she was falling in love with Goggle.

She had tried to convey her love many times to Goggle, in private or by pulling her aside, never say that she hadn't tried. 

"Goggle, mujhe tumse kuch baath karni hai" Kusum said. "Kya hai?" Goggle asked. "Woh... um... Tum... Aman ko kya pasandh hai?" Kusum redirects, backing away at the last minute. _(Goggle, I want to talk to you about something.) (What is it?) (That... um... You... What does Aman like?)_

And that was what happened every time she wanted to confess, the fear of rejection had always stopping her from doing so. Soon, Goggle's marriage was fixed and Aman was coming home soon and Kusum had nearly lost all hope.

The hope which was once again reignited when she saw Aman and Kartik kissing in front of everyone in the mandap, not caring of the world that might criticise them for it. It was then a plan slowly started to form in her mind, thus leading her back to Aman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion, try out their books, it's amazing! Any prompts are welcome. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 28 February 2020


	2. Goggle's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To all those Goggle fans! This is time for Goggle's back story! 
> 
> Warning: Typos and auto corrects are always behind my back so... Please correct me of I'm wrong. This is a narrative take without dialogues so... any dialogue lovers, I'm sorry!

There was a time where Goggle had a pair of beautiful brown eyes and a blindingly bright smile. She used to be a bubbly, cheerful and loud girl who was always spot running around with the little Aman. 

Then the accident happened. That accident not only took away one of her eyes, it also took away a part of her liveliness and innocence, causing her to grow up at a very young age.

Her only rock at that time was Aman. The same Aman who used to stand up to those who teased her regarding the glasses she wore, or the ones who made fun of her body. That very Aman who started to call her Goggle affectionately and not in a bad way, and also the only one who still used her real name whenever necessary. The only one who was brave enough to look into her eyes without the glasses. (Until Kartik came around)

Oh, there was a time when everyone used to tease her using her name too. Rajni was always misunderstood as Rajini and everyone started asking her whether she thought that she was that super star and all.

It's not to say that the rest of the family was not supportive of her and helped her around her disability. It's just that none of them ever put as much effort into her recovery like Aman did. 

Now being this close to each other also meant that they knew about each other's secrets and their mood swings, even though it wasn't openly said out. They always supported each other, being each others rocks whenever someone tries to pull them down. They knew when the other one needed the silent comfort or silent words of encouragement. 

This meant that Goggle always noticed how Aman behaved around boys, the usually quiet but animated boy used to become a shy and stammering mess around all those cute boys until he got used to them. She kept silent about it though, trusting Aman to tell her when he was ready.

What she didn't know was, even Aman had noticed somethings that she didn't know about herself at that time. He had seen the way Goggle subconsciously eyes some of the bubbly girls in their school. Or the way she oggles at the boys with beards or developing muscles. He sometimes used to tease her or try to set her up with some of them... but it seldom worked out as people ran away from her due to the black, thick glasses she wore.

She had nearly lost all hope about getting any dates and was nearing the stage of depression when she met him. Rahul wasn't the usual buffed up lean cut kind of a boy but still was good looking and had an amazing personality. It was kind of a love in first sight situation. But the fact she liked the most was, he loved her for who she was and not the way she looked. He was also the only one apart from Aman to use her real name.

But all good things come to an end, as usual. They were standing at the terrace of his house, talking about marriage and their future when he leaned in to kiss her and simultaneously took off her glasses. No one knows what happened next, everything was so sudden no one could comprehend anything until the loud thud of a body hitting the ground was heard.

Goggle froze, looking at the blood that started pooling around him and couldn't do anything but stand aside as he was rushed to the hospital. Through the shock, she could hear his parents blaming her, Aman trying to soothe her and she just broke down.

Rahul had later explained that the reaction was not due to him being scared of her eye. It was just the shock of seeing the extent of damage that the eye had taken. But they had to break it off due to the family blaming her and her own guilt at costing him a leg.

From then on, she nearly vowed not to fall in love with anyone and started to close off. The family didn't notice the change initially but started to get worried when she started to lose weight and stopped talking.

It was Aman again who sat by her side, holding onto her as she sobbed badly, muttering about how fate is treating her cruelly and all the thoughts she had suppressed in her mind. He was the one who later on gave her some hope, something to hold on to, the only one who didn't treat her delicately like a fragile glass piece.

She started to cheer up more, started to gain some of her old personality back and she was the one who helped Aman in his escapades, treating his wounds when someone hit him due to the fact that he was gay, always giving him silent support just like he did for her.

Then came the time when he had to leave for his job and he rarely came home. She knew that he wasn't trying to ignore her or anything, she knew that it was the family who is hell bent on getting him married to a girl, but it still hurt when he rarely called her.

Then she had her own problems. Her family was desperate to get her married but no one was ready to marry her. She was nearly resigned to her fate when Kusum came in. Sunainaji was the one to introduce her as the one who she has chosen to marry Aman and she had a hard time to hold in her scoff at hearing this.

Aman, who was gay, was to marry this girl? She had initially disliked her for the way she always used to go around the family, asking things about Aman but... then she noticed the looks she had sent her way. Was she into her? She refused to believe it, not wanting to get her hopes up and waited her to make the first move, not that it ever came. Kusum always approached her to ask something about Aman and ran away blushing.

And then Shankar Tripathi had to find her a groom, wayy more older than her and she had no choice but to accept due to people forcing her. She was hoping that Aman would come to the wedding so that they can plan someway to break it (not that it was required) and was crushed when Aman said he wouldn't come.

But then, she saw him running upto the train that morning along with another man and then started her theory of why Aman hadn't contacted her family much, a theory that was confirmed when she saw them kissing in the public.

There was something to Kartik's personality that drew her in the first time they started talking. His pure love for Aman, the passion he showed, the underlying sadness he tried to hide, it just, she couldn't explain what was happening but... She felt like she had found someone other than Aman who will understand her, someone who likes her for who she is. 

And this is what prompted her to take the horse to the station he moment Ashok had refused to marry her, her subconscious nagging her to check upon Kartik, warning her that he would end up doing something stupid. Oh, and how right she was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all liked this one. Next up.... Aman's story guys! And last but not the least, it will be Kartik's turn. All comments and criticism are accepted and appreciated! Any prompts are welcome! (And don't worry, my next chapter for the one shots book is nearly done)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 29 February 2020


	3. Aman's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is Aman's backstory.
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

One can say that Aman was kind of the person who was pampered a lot, judging from the way his family was always doting on him. And they could say that Aman was lucky to have this kind of a family who loves him a lot. But he would beg to differ.

For Aman, all this pampering and doting was always suffocating. Not that he doesn't like it at all, more like, the over affection always sets him on the edge and always seemed like his own family was constraining him in a small cage.

His only breath of relief was in the form of Goggle. He always used to follow her everywhere, getting into trouble with her and that small space of freedom was all that he ever wanted, and was available in plenty around Goggle.

Then the accident happened. And he was still dependent on Goggle, willing to show her that whatever happens, he will always be by her side and never will judge her as a weak person. He learnt to adjust with the disability, he guided her, observed her and supported her only when she needed it as he knew what it was like to be smothered, having no freedom to do what you want.

He was the one that stood up for her whenever people made fun of her, ignoring the people who make fun of him for doing so. He vowed to stay beside her until the day she doesn't need him. He noticed all the details that no one ever noticed about her and he knew that they were each other's anchors to the real world.

Then came their teenage years. He had discovered that he was attracted to boys and it scared the shit out of him. He knew that his family won't accept it, Goggle might, considering the way she eyes girls, but didn't have the hope that his family might accept him for who he is, so he started distancing himself from them. It was not so obvious but it was there.

He started a pattern for dating, always going out in 3s, always go out with a girl and a boy to avoid suspicion. Often he was beat up for being gay but he controlled his temper and took it all in silently. Goggle used to patch him up but never questioned him about what happened and he was happy for that.

Then came the time when Goggle got her boyfriend. She was completely over the moon, the happiness radiated out of her and he was really very happy for her for finding herself a boyfriend. But all good things come to an end and there was a small mishap and that ended with Goggle being forced to break up with him.

And Goggle was distraught. She started avoiding nearly everyone, stopped talking and started losing weight and then the family grew concerned and asked Aman to talk to her about it, almost like they couldn't talk to her about anything. That was another thing he hated about the family. They always sent him to talk to Goggle and never took the initiative to talk to her. It wasn't like they didn't love her, he could see the pity and helplessness that he knew Goggle wouldn't like whenever something happens. So he complies.

He holds her while she cries, he supports her when she needs, he stays with her when no one does and the bond grows strong. College happens, job searching starts and all he wants is to finally give in to his wanting and get far away from the smothering love of his family, to be set free.

And that's what he does. He says that he has got a job in Delhi and he leaves everyone behind, wanting to taste the sense of freedom. He rarely contacted them unless they contacted him. The only person he would voluntarily contact was Goggle and even that slowly started to decrease when he met _him._

Kartik.... Aman couldn't explain what he felt whenever he sees that man. He looked just like an over energetic grown up boy who was constantly on the move, shamelessly flirting with anyone and everyone he could find and his boldness. It was both annoying and endearing.

He could still remember the first time they met. Aman was new to Delhi and was searching for a job and a place and he was currently sitting at a park bench, not knowing where to go when he approached him.

"Mere saath love ride par jaaoge? Usne mujhe yeh dare diya hai" he said, pointing to a girl, later he came to know as Devika, and looked at him in reply. "Please haan kehdo varna mujhe usko Rs. 100 dena padega" he said with his puppy dog eyes. _(Will you go with me on the love_ _ride_ _? She gave me a dare) (Please tell yes or I will have to give her Rs. 100)_

Aman just stared at him before saying yes, it wasn't like he was doing anything productive anyways. "Ek shart par. Tumhe mujhe rahne ke liye ek jagah suggest karni padegi. Main yahaan naya aaya hoon toh..." he said, a little unsure about himself. _(On one condition. You have to suggest me some place where I_ _can_ _stay._ _I'm_ _new here...)_

"Theek hai, manzoor, ab chalo" he said like an excited puppy as he dragged Aman along to the love ride. After that short ride, he introduced himself and Devika before offering to share his place with him, stating that maybe they would be able to afford the place together, hell, he'd even got him a job at the same place. _(Ok, I agree, now come)_

And slowly they got to know each other, became partners, best friends and Aman had to try very hard to suppress his blush around Kartik and that was when he realised that he was in love with the man in front of him but was afraid to speak it out to him.

But he didn't have to worry much about it as one day, Kartik suddenly asked "Tumhe ladke pasandh ya ladkiyaan?" startling Aman. "Ab kyoon is baath pooch rahe ho? Mujhe dekkar kya sochte ho?" Aman asked. "Tum itna sexy ho ki main tumhe khaana chahta hoon." Kartik blurted out. "Achcha, toh tumhe ladke pasandh hai?" Aman asked in surprise and hope. _(Do you like boys or girls?) (Why are you_ _asking_ _this_ _now? What_ _do_ _you think of me?) (You are so_ _sexy_ _that_ _I want to eat you) (Oh, so you like boys?)_

"Haan, maine batha toh tha?" Kartik asked, slightly confused. "Oh... Shaayad main us samay distracted tha, tumhari soch mein" Aman said. "Jawab do na?" Kartik whined. "Mere saath ek date par chal, phir dekhte hain" Aman said, praying that he caught the correct signal. _(Yeah, I had told you before) (Oh... maybe I was_ _distracted_ _at that time, thinking about you) (Give me an answer) (Go_ _on_ _a date_ _with_ _me, then_ _we'll_ _see)_

Kartik just blinked and them gave him such a bright smile that it just lightened Aman's heart to see that he was able to make Kartik that happy. Soon, they shifted into the same room and his introduction to the other side of Kartik happened. The depressed, insecure guy who was hurt many times over and constantly lives in fear. Aman learned his small quirks that showed what he needed and gave him what he needed, the affection, the love and the support that he needed.

After learning about this insecure side of his love, he couldn't even think about going back to his family during holidays, he just didn't have the heart to leave this beautiful man behind, battling the world all alone and so, he decided to stay back and keep it a secret. It's not like the family was going to welcome them with open arms if he ever introduced Kartik to them. He didn't want to cause Kartik any more hurt than he already has.

He could still hear Devika's words from the time she was giving him the talk. "Kartik ko bohot chote padi hai zindagi mein. Yahi hai pahli baar after a long time I'm seeing him this happy. Agar tune kabhi soch bhi kiya usko hurt karne ki, mujhe nahi patha ki main tumhara saath kya karoongi" she had said. _(Kartik has been hurt many times over the years. This is the first time in a long time_ _I'm_ _seeing him_ _this_ _happy. If you even think of hurting him, I_ _don't_ _know what_ _I'll_ _do with you)_

And even he could never think of hurting him. This was the first time he has ever felt whole, complete and he was happy that someone could understand him other than Goggle, someone was willing to be there for him and he couldn't lose this at any cost, for both of their sakes.

But fate, it seems, was not on their side as circumstances forced him to go back home, tagging Kartik along with him and now, their whole world is dangling on a thin line that can snap at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion! Any prompts are welcome. Kartik is up next! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 2 March 2020


	4. Kartik's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And this is Kartik's story for you folks! 
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

****There was once a time where Kartik was happy with his life. A loving mother, a busy but caring father, a few friends... He was happy. But it was short lived. First, his mother died, saving him from an accident, causing his father to resent him. When he was seven, it became worse.

He had started expressing himself weirdly, people used to say, as he dyed his hair or did something that other boys normally didn't do. He was usually spotted around the girls, especially Devika, who was the one who stayed with him till the end. And then the shameless flirting he used to do with the boys, something which was unnatural for the people in his street.

He couldn't understand what was going on when people started sneering at him or berating him for the way he spoke with boys. 'Wasn't this normal?' he used to think as he looked at the elders around him. Then came the end. He had asked a boy to hang out with him alone and his dad dragged him home and started beating him up, trying to beat the evil away from the boy.

From then on, life was hell for small Kartik. The boys at school and home always used to make fun of him, the adults looked at him weirdly, no one wanted to play with him, except Devika and his home life was unbearable.

And he retaliated to every accusation, he lashed out at any offender and definitely sought out each and every opportunity to defy his father at every stage. He was determined to run away from home along with Devika, who was the rock of his life, the ray of light in the darkness.

But words always cut deep. And the words of one's own father telling him that he doesn't deserve to be loved? That always cuts the deepest. This thought getting repeatedly reinforced in his mind by each and every one who he had tried to love but in the end always ended up hurting him, both physically and emotionally.

It was Devika who always brought him out of these dark waters, keeping him afloat from sinking into the sea called depression. Then his escape came in the form of college, in Delhi, away from his home, away from all the negativity. Kartik was very happy. He packed his bags and left to Delhi.

And college provided him the exact weapons to rebel with his father. He was restless, always bunking classes whenever he didn't feel like it, hanging out with anyone and everyone he could get, he even got two dates with cute guys! But they turned out to be bisexuals who leaned more into girls but... oh well! At least they didn't berate him or beat him up for being a gay, so that was a plus point.

There was always full out arguments with his dad, which ended up with Kartik either getting full out drunk or spending the night ranting to Devika, who had also come with him to Delhi for higher studies. Well... better to say that she moved to Delhi with her dad as he didn't trust Devika around boys... at least her dad didn't outright hate him.

There was one point where he had got a tattoo on his neck, a black outline of a triangle, just to spite his dad and anger him it did. He had spent the whole night getting a earful from his dad about how he should save money instead of doing all these unwanted things as he wasn't going to support Kartik any longer. 'As if I needed his oh so wonderful support' he thought as he left home forever.

He rented a nice but affordable apartment, whose owner surprisingly didn't mind that he was gay after that one time he brought home a boy as a date. The guy had just told him to keep it down.

He was reasonably happy with his life and was even more proud of his sexuality, always effectively shutting up people who bad mouthed him. He got himself a nose ring, saying that it suited his personality, ignoring the comments people used to give him for that.

He got a job as a sales person for some small company, which he found a little amusing and entertaining, something not that mundane, even though he knew that he was overqualified for the current job.

It was at this point that he met Aman. He was just casually strolling out with Devika when he spotted the cute guy looking down trodden on the park bench. Devika had noticed him eyeing at the guy and nudged him. "Achcha lag raha hai kya?" she asked in a teasing manner. _(Is he good looking?)_

"Ek bet hai mere paas. If you manage to get him to go on a love ride with you, I'll give you Rs. 100. If not, you owe me that hundred. Manzoor hai kya?" she asks and he accepted the bet. 'That guy needed something to up his spirits anyways.' he thought as he approached him. _(I have a bet. If you manage to get him to go on a love ride with you, I'll give you Rs. 100. If not, you owe me that hundred. Deal?)_

"Mere saath love ride par jaaoge? Usne mujhe yeh dare diya hai" he said, pointing towards Devika. "Please haan kehdo varna mujhe usko Rs. 100 dena padega" he said with his puppy dog eyes. _(Will you go with me on the love ride? She gave me a dare) (Please tell yes or I will have to give her Rs. 100)_

The guy just stared at him, seeming to consider his request before saying yes. "Ek shart par. Tumhe mujhe rahne ke liye ek jagah suggest karni padegi. Main yahaan naya aaya hoon toh..." he said, sounding a little nervous. _(On one condition. You have to suggest me some place where I can stay. I'm new here...)_

"Theek hai, manzoor, ab chalo" he said in an excited tone and dragged the man after him. After the ride was over, the two of them got out, Kartik feeling over the moon while the other guy was panting. _(Ok, I agree, now come on)_

"That was fun. Main Kartik hoon." Kartik introduced himself. "Aur main Aman. Jagah doondne ke liye madat karoge na?" he asked with hope in his voice. "Doondne ka zaroorat kya hai? Mera flat main ek aur rahne ka jaga hai, anyways main kisi ko dhoond raha tha flat share ke liye. If you are ok with it, that is" Kartik said. _(That was fun. I'm Kartik) (And I'm Aman. Will you help me search for a place to stay at?) (Why search? My flat has space for two of us to live, anyways, I was searching for a flat share. If you are ok with it, that is)_

"Job milne tak rahne ki jaga chaahiye. Uske baad I'll get out of your hair. Thanks!" Aman said in gratitude. "Arey! Humare kaam mein ek vacancy hai! Kal aana, job shaayad mil jaayega." Kartik said, clapping at his shoulders. Aman just blinked, not believing his words. _(I will stay till I get a job. After that I will get out of your hair. Thanks!) (Arey! There is a vacancy at the place I work at! Come tomorrow, maybe you will get he job)_

"Main... yeh... is sab karne ka koi zaroorat nahi hai." he stuttered. "Koi baath nahi hai yaar, main sirf tumhe help karna chahta hoon, that's all." Kartik said with a shrug. _(I... this... there is no need for doing this.) (No problem dude, I just wanted to help you, that's all)_

And then Aman moved in with him permanently. And it was one of the happiest times of his life. Aman had been partnered up with him at work, he got to know the guy after work and it was just... exhilarating, working with a guy who doesn't care how you behave, doesn't reprimand him for being himself, a breath of fresh air so to say.

He could often notice Aman checking him out and thought that maybe he was interested in him, but then he was often talking with girls and thought maybe he wasn't. This mixed feelings wasn't acceptable for him so he mustered the courage to ask Aman about it one day.

"Tumhe ladke pasandh ya ladkiyaan?" he asked, startling Aman. "Ab kyoon yeh baath pooch rahe ho? Mujhe dekkar kya sochte ho?" He had asked, looking at him curiously. "Tum itna sexy ho ki main tumhe khaana chahta hoon." Kartik blurted out. He didn't know what made him say that but... what was done was done. "Achcha, toh tumhe ladke pasandh hai?" Aman asked in surprise and something else in his voice that Kartik couldn't identify. _(Do you like boys or girls?) (Why are you asking this now? What do you think of me?) (You are so sexy that I want to eat you) (Oh, so you like boys?)_

"Haan, maine batha toh tha?" Kartik asked, slightly confused. He did remember mentioning it to Aman sometime during work. "Oh... Shaayad main us samay distracted tha, tumhari soch mein" Aman said and Kartik just blinked. "Jawab do na?" he whined. "Mere saath ek date par chal, phir dekhte hain" Aman said. _(Yeah, I had told you before) (Oh... maybe I was distracted at that time, thinking about you) (Give me an answer) (Go on a date with me, then we'll see)_

He was stunned, Aman had just asked him out on a date! He gave him his widest smile and hugged Aman tightly while gushing out a numerous yes'. Then after a few dates, Aman had moved into Kartik's room.

It was at this time that Kartik had realised that Aman was the love of his life, his soulmate. Aman was the one who completed him, the only person who knew what he needed without the need for him to express what he needed, the only person who stayed by him regardless of what happened, the only one who holds him in his arms when he felt down, the only one to accept him, admire him... He could just go on. He felt safe in Aman's arms, safer and more content than that he felt with Devika.

He loved those small talks with Aman, he loved the way he held him when he had a nightmare, he loved the gentleness with which he held him, he loved the way he caressed him, he loved how he could determine when he wanted to stay quite and when he required the gentle talks, he just loved everything about him, from head to toe. He was the ray of sunshine in his dark mind, he was his everything and he knew that Aman felt the same way.

He had been surprised that one day when Aman had dragged him to the tattoo shop to get a tattoo of Ardhanareshwar on his forearm. "It will suit you." he had said and looking at that tattoo on his arm, he could see why Aman had suggested the tattoo for him. Shiv and Shakti, he always used to rant about how they cannot discriminate people for being themselves, just like how they don't discriminate Ardhanareshwar for being a male and a female.

"Woh toh Ishwar hai, sab usko pranam karte hai" they said in retaliation. "Deivam manushya roopena. God takes the form of a man. He resides in all of us. Adithi devo bhava. Treat your guest like they are god. Yeh sab to aap hamesha kehte hai. Par kabhi follow karte ho?" he used to curtly reply before he walked away. _(They are gods, everyone respects them.) (Deivam manushya roopena. God takes the form of a man. He resides in all of us. Adithi devo bhava. Treat your guest like they are god. You say this all the time. But do you actually follow it?)_

Those 3 years he had spent with Aman, those were the perfect years of his life. Yes, they had their arguments, they had their disagreements but they always made up, they never let anything split them up. But then, everything went downhill and now, Kartik was sitting at the side, watching Aman's family getting ready to get Aman married to some girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And this is the final part of the back stories! If you want me to add anything more like the first date, kiss, etc, please comment below! Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion! Any prompts are welcome. 
> 
> On a separate note... 2 down 3 to go! *sighs* I'm really happy now that I might post my next chapter The Marriage tonight itself... idk, its nearly done writing up though...
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> UPDATED ON 5 MARCH 2020


End file.
